robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
List of channels on AwesomeTelevisionTV
AwesomeTelevisionTV, back when it was called ATN, turned out to own more channels. With the existing 9 channels,(3 are ATN), with 15 being added; the number of channels rises to 24. They were originally proposed on October 8, 2018; and only consisted of channels between 100 and 130. However, on September 30, 2019; the order was changed from 100-130 to 50-100; now changing the order. The idea of these "ATChannels" began in 2017-18, when Channel 9, and then eventually 14; began to expand. Then, 13; 17; 21; and 24 were all added to the roster, which was why ATChannels was created. Channels Current JimJam Main article: JimJam Channel number: 62 JimJam is the children's channel, not using the ATN branding. ATN News Main article: ATN News Channel number: '63 ATN News is a channel, and is a news channel, like The Weather Channel, and Blox News Channel. ATN1 ''Main article: ATN1 'Channel number: '''67 (originally belonged to RobloxTOOns) ATN1 is another channel, and focuses on comedy, skits; and a bit of horror stuff. ATN +24 ''Main article: ATN +1 (page only) '''Channel number: 68 ATN +24 is the teritary channel of the ATChannels plan. It airs the same type of content as ATN +1 but also airs A, and very little R content. ZoogTOOns Main article: ZoogTOOns Channel number: '72 ZoogTOOns is a channel, exclusive to anything else but object shows. ATN ''Main article: Awesome Television Network '''Channel number: 74 Awesome Television Network is the main channel out of every single channel. It is a channel that has K, PT, and T-rated content. ATN2 Main article: ATN2 Channel number: '78 ATN2 is a channel that primarily focuses on comedy and skits. They also air SCP-related stuff. ATN +1 ''Main article: ATN +1 '''Channel number: 80 ATN +1 is the secondary channel of the ATChannels plan. It airs the same type of content, but also airs A, 18+, and very little R, and X rated content. ATN Kids Main article: ATN Kids Channel number: '82 ATN Kids is a kids channel and is the only children's channel owned by Awesome Television Networks. It is the second kids channel on AwesomeTelevisionTV in terms of channel order, and release date. The Weather Channel ''Main article: The Weather Channel 'Channel number: '''84 The Weather Channel is "the weather channel" of this service. It airs quite a few horror program shows. They mostly air weather content. ObjectTV ''Main article: ObjectTV (partially owned) '''Channel number: 85 ObjectTV is an object-show only related channel, partially broadcasted on ATTV because when it was added, it was RobloxTOO. ATN3 Main article: ATN3 Channel number: '88 ATN3 is a channel that focuses on original programming not from ATN1 nor ATN2. Powerblox Network ''Main article: Powerblox Network 'Channel number: '''91 Powerblox Network is a television network that is owned by Powerblox Television Corporation, and airs shows like Block Zero, Decimal, etc. ATN Music ''Main article: ATN Music 'Channel number: '''92 ATN Music is a music channel, that airs original music for ATN, as well as from other companies, such as Powerblox Television Corporation's music with credits. NETBLOXIA Network ''Main article: NETBLOXIA Network 'Channel number: '''99 NETBLOXIA Network is a television network that is owned by Powerblox Television Corporation, and NETBLOXIA Media Co. and airs original PTC content, and also from RTV. Former (still in development/project abandoned) RobloxTOO Object Zone ''Main article: RobloxTOO Object Zone '''Channel number: 52 (now reserved) RobloxTOO Object Zone was part of the October carriage, however it is STILL in development. It was former and was never used to begin with. After RobloxTOO rebranded into ObjectTV, there was no need for RTOZ. RobloxTOOns Main article: RobloxTOOns '''Channel number: '''67 (spot now belongs to ATN1) RobloxTOOns was part of the October carriage, however it is STILL in development. It was former and was never used to begin with. Coming Soon Channels There are 2 channels still in the progress of being accepted. Nicktoons (not the NoobianUnion version) '''Channel number: '''75 Nicktoons (not the NoobianUnion version) will be another kids channel, but will air stuff like "The Fairly Odd Parents". Nickelodeon (not the NoobianUnion version) '''Channel number: '''90 Nickelodeon (not the NoobianUnion version) will be a kids channel that airs stuff like The Loud House, and Spongebob. Category:Channel Lists Category:Awesome Television Networks